Reading The Wings Of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy (REDONE!)
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: The Dragonets of Destiny were going on in there normal life under the mountain, when Starflight noticed a pile of scrolls with a letter. The scrolls weren't just anything, they were books that told them their future! Watch as they read the Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy. Book 1
1. The Scrolls

**So, my story is now redone! Thank for all who were honest with me and told me kindly. Now, this chapter will not be that long, but the next chapter will be reading the books. **

The Dragonets of Destiny were sitting under the sky hole talking. And then Starflight noticed a stack of scrolls at the corner of the room.

"Hey, who put those there?" Starflight questioned. Glory shrugged and replied,

"How should we know?" Starflight walked over and picked the first scroll.

"This is a letter!" He read it out loud.

**Dear Dragonets of Destiny, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami, Glory, and Clay,**

**Yes, I know who you are and where you live. I brought these scrolls to you so you can read it. And Glory and Tsunami, DON'T COMPLAIN! This is very important because these scrolls aren't just any scroll and story. These scrolls are, drumroll please, is the FUTURE! Or yours to be exact. Now, don't tell your guardians Sunny, because this **_**must**_ **be a secret. Now please take turns reading and good luck! Oh, and Starflight, don't give them a test at the end of each scroll. **

**From,**

**Somebody**

"Are they telling the truth?. Said Starflight doubtfully.

"I believe them." Sunny said.

"I do too." Clay agreed

"Does anyone else find it strange that he/she almost knew what we were going to say or do while Starflight read the letter?" Said Clay. Everyone nodded.

"Do we read it is the real question?" Interjected Glory. The Dragonets of Destiny looked at each other and nodded and said in unison," Yes."

"I vote Glory reads it first." Said Tsunami bossily.

"Tsunami should." Replied Glory. The two began a long glaring match, Glory's scales turned different colors faster than you can blink. Tsunami finally opened her mouth. Starflight knew they were about go into a huge argument. Perhaps the longest in dragon history. Sunny and Clay knew too.

"I think Starflight should." Squeaked Sunny. Clay was nodding in agreement.

"As long as it isn't me." Said Tsunami and Glory at the same time. The two blinked and glared at each other.

"Okay." Starflight said nervously. He picked up the next scroll in the pile and read the title. "Wings of Fire, Dragonet Prophecy."

**Do you like this one better! I hope so. Please review! And I don't own Wings of Fire.**


	2. Prolugue

**Here is the long awaited chapter! And thank you for everyone's support! Here is it. Sorry it took so long, I have to type it from the book, word to word, capital to capital, punctuation to punctuation, sentence to sentence, chapter to-**

**Tsunami: I think they get it. **

**Me: *pouts* Spoil sport**

**Tsunami: *grins***

**I wish I can just copy and paste the book... Oh well. Another reason why it took so long was A. School, B. When I restarted the story, I had a typed up copy of the old one, but accidentally deleted it, so I had to make a new one. Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Starflight opened the scroll and scanned it quickly.

"Ooh, here is a detailed map of Pyrrhia!" Tsunami rolled her eyes at Starflight and said in sync with Glory, " Move on." He frowned and moved on. "Ooh! Here is information on each type of dragon!". "Skip it." Tsunami and Glory said. Starflight grumbled and skipped it. "Ooh, here is the prophecy." And cleared his throat to recite it before they could say, "Skip it.", while Clay and Sunny leaned in to listen.

* * *

_**When the war has lasted twenty years . . .**_

_**the dragonets will come.**_

_**When the land is soaked in blood and tears . . . **_

_**the dragonets will come.**_

_**Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue.**_

_**Wings of Night shall come to you.**_

_**The largest egg in mountain high **_

_**will give to you the wings of sky.**_

_**For wings of earth, search through the mud**_

_**for an egg the color of dragon blood.**_

_**And hidden alone from the rival queens, **_

_**the SandWing egg awaits unseen.**_

_**Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, **_

_**two shall die and one shall learn **_

_**if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,**_

_**she'll have the power of wings of fire.**_

_**Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, **_

_**five dragons born to end the fight.**_

_**Darkness will rise to bring the light.**_

_**The dragonets are coming . . .**_

* * *

"Ok, now can you start reading the story?" Glory asked impatiently. "...". "Well, read it!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay!" He cleared his throat and began reading. "This says the is the Prolugue."

**A dragon was trying to hide in a storm.**

"What kind of beginning is that?" Glory said grumply. Clay added, "I wish it started with a feast! Oooh and a cow.". Clay's stomach grumbled, and Sunny nudged him gently and said, " Poor Clay, are you hungry?" He nodded and Tsunami reminded him, "You have to wait till dinner." Clay sighed as his stomach continued to growl. Starflight resumed.

**Lightning flickered across the dark clouds. Hvitur clutched his fragil cargo closer. **

Starflight paused and thought for a moment, _why does that name sound familier._ He again resumed.

**If he could make it over the mountains, he'd be safe. He'd escaped the sky dragons' palace unseen. And the secret cave was so close . . .**

Sunny gasped, "Did he steal from the SkyWings?! And is he talking about this cave?!" Everyone shrugged in reply.

**But his theft had not been as stealthy as he thought, and eyes as black as obsidian were already tracking him from below.**

Sunny shuddered from the description and Starflight stopped and looked at her in concern. She shook her head and told him the continue.

**The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon. Her black eyes narrowed, watching the gleam of silver wings far up in the clouds.**

**She flicked her tail, and behind her two more dragons rose to the sky and dove into the heart of the storm. **

Starflight paused, and said, "No dragons should dive into a lightning storm because if they get shocked, it is a low chance they will survive. Also lightning is created when tw-"

"Shut up and read the story!" Glory said angrily. Starflight gulped.

**A piercing shriek echoed off the mountains as their talons seized the moon-pale ice dragon. **

"At least now we know that the dragon is a IceWing." Said Clay with the others nodding in agreement.

**" Bind his mouth," the waiting dragon ordered as her soldiers dropped Hvitur on the slick, wet ledge in front of her. He was already inhaling, ready to attack. "Quickly!"**

**One of the soldiers grabbed a chain from the pile of smoldering coals. **

"Where do they get the coal if they were tracking him and if it is raining, where did smoldering coal come from?" Starflight wondered out loud with the others thinking of that question. Clay's stomach brought them back into the real world. Sunny nudged him again, " Clay, you can have half of my share tonight." He beamed at Sunny and hugged her. Nobody noticed the sour face on a certain NightWing.

**He threw it around the ice dragon's snout, clamping his jaws together with a sizzling smell of burning scales. Hvitur let out a muffled scream.**

**"Too late." The sand dragon's forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth. " You won't be using your freezing-death on us, ice dragon." **

**"He was carrying this, Queen Burn," said one of the soldiers, handing her a dragon egg. **

Tsunami gasped, "Not one of the SandWing sisters." The others just nodded. "Poor Hvitur." Sunny murmured sadly. It hit Starflight, _that_ is why the name sounded familier. He continued.

**Burn squinted at the egg through the downpour. "This is not an IceWing egg," she hissed. "You stole this from the SandWing palace."**

**The IceWing stared back at her. Hissing steam circled his snout where the hot chains met cold chains met cold silver scales. **

**"You thought you got away unnoticed, didn't you?" Burn said. "My SkyWing all is not a fool. Queen Scarlet knows everything that happens in her kingdom. Her lookouts reported an IceWing their sneaking away, and I decided finding you might add some violence to my boring visit."**

Sunny wrapped her wings around herself as she listened to Starflight's voice. She felt something bad was going to happen.

**Burn held up the large egg up to the light of the fire and turned it slowly. Red and gold shimmered below the pale, smooth surface. **

"Why would Blaze want a SkyWing dragonet?" Clay wondered out loud. Starflight snickered softly, he didn't know!

**"This is a SkyWing egg that is about to hatch, " Burn mused. "Who would my sister send you to steal a SkyWing dragonet?**

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I think like Burn!" Clay yelled. Tsunami whacked him and looked around anxiously. "Do you want to get us in trouble!? The moment the guardians return from getting us food and here you scream, they will probably burn the scrolls." Clay gulped and shut his snout.

**Blaze hates and dragon younger and prettier than she is." She thought for a moment as rain drummed on the ledge around them." Unless . . . the brightest night is tomorrow. . . . "**

**Her tail flicked up like a scorpion's, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur's eyes. "You're not in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those insipid underground **_**peace**_**mongers."** (A/N does anyone know what peacemongers mean?)

"The Talons of Peace! Don't insult them! Once we get out into the world and do the prophecy like the Talons tell us, we will prove you!" Sunny said. Clay on the other talon was wondering what was the point of staying here if thousand of dragons are dying? Why not complete the prophecy now?

**"The Talons of Peace?" Said one of the soldiers. "You mean they're real?"**

**Burn snorted. "A few worms crying over a little blood. Unwrap his chains. He won't be able to freeze us until his scales cool down." The enormous sand dragon leaned closer as her soldier pulled the chain away. "Tell me, ice dragon, do you really believe in that pompous old NightWing's prophecy?" **

Colors flickered on Glory's scales fast, blue, orange, yellow, red, pink, and more . One other person than Starflight, who the Talon's constantly reminded her of the night, realized what was going on. It was _that_ night.

**"Haven't enlighten dragons died for your war?" snarled Hvitur, wincing at the pain in his jaw. "All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says-" **

**"I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me, "Burn interrupted. "I'm not letting a bunch of words or baby dragons choose when I die or what I bow down to. We can have peace when my sisters are dead and** _**I **_**am** **queen of the SandWings." Her venomous tail dipped closer to the silver dragon.**

"Three moons! She really hates the prophecy." Said a surprised Tsunami.

"I think she is scared. In my scrolls, fear is common in wars. So it is possible-" Starflight said, but was interrupted by "Stop saying all your random, stupid facts!" Glory said moodly. Glory was tired and sleepy and wanted to finish the chapter.

**Rain pattered on Hvitur's scales. He glared up at her. **

Starflight shuddered, not many had the guts to glare at one of the SandWing's sisters, and never ever Burn! He was surprised Hvitur wasn't laying dead on the ground in the book. But he was dead, so maybe he is going to. . . .

**"The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they'll chooses who the next SandWing queen should be." **

Sunny grinned happily. That was what caused Starflight to grin.

**"Really?" Burn stepped back and turned the egg slowly between her talons. Her forked tongue slipped in and out of her smile. "So IceWing. Is this egg a part of your pathetic prophecy?" **

Realization dropped like a bomb, even Clay realized what was going on. (Not that Clay is really stupid, but he wasn't really paying attention 5 paragraphs ago because he was hungry.)

**Hvitur went still. **

Just like all the dragonets did, they didn't want to hear of the death..the death of the SkyWing.

**Burn tapped lightly on the eggshell with one long talon. "Hello?" she called. "Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war?" **

**"Leave it alone," Hvitur chocked out. **

_'Please do!' _Prayed everyone, even Glory, silently in their heads. Nobody wanted to hear of the death of a baby dragonet. Only in their egg. . . . . .

**"Tell me," Burn said, "what becomes of your precious prophecy . . . if one of the dragonets is never hatched at all?" **

**"You wouldn't," he said. "No one would harm a dragon egg." His blue eyes were fixed desperately on her talons. **

_'She would.' _thought everyone. The proof was that Glory was standing here in the room under the sky hole.

**"No 'wings of fire' to help save the world," Burn said. "What a sad, sad story." She began tossing the egg from one claw to the other. "I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this **_**terribly**_ **important little- opps!"**

"Nooooo! Why! Why Burn, why!" Screamed everyone. Starflight took a moment to comprehend and said, "I think we are talking to a scroll." Silence...

**With a exaggerated lunge, Burn presented the wet egg was slipping through her talons. . . and then she let it fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below. **

**"No!" Hvitur shiereked. He threw off the two soldiers and flung himself toward the edge. Burn slammed her massive claws down on his neck. **

'You are a monster!" Screamed Sunny. How right she was.

**"So much for destiny," she smirked. 'So much for your tragic little movement."**

**"You're a monster," the IceWing gasped,**

Sunny blinked, that was just what she said. . . .

**writhing under her talons. His voice cracked with despair. "We'll never give up. The dragonets- the dragonets will come and stop this war."**

"Poor Hvitur." Sunny said pity.

_'But he was right. The Talons didn't give up and got them another dragon, but not a SkyWing like they needed. They stole me from my home, the rainforest, and brought me here where their guardians disliked me because I am a RainWing. I wanted to go home.' _thought Glory. Nobody except Clay noticed Glory changing into the color red.

**Burn leaned down to hiss into his ear, "Even if they do- it'll be far too late for you."**

"Nooooo!" Screamed everyone, Glory too. As much as Glory blamed the IceWing that he was the reason why she was here, she didn't want him to die!

**Her claws ripped through the silver dragon's wings, shredding them as Hvitur shreirked in agony.**

Sunny whimpered as she wrapped her wings around herself, tighter. Glory turned to a pale green gross color, Tsunami was sure that the color meant she was grossed out. Starflight shuddered and continued, just wanting to get over it.

**With a swift movement, she stabbed her poisonous tail through his skull and fling the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff. **

It was silent except for Sunny's sobs. Sunny tried to hold it back, and Starflight continued after a glare from Glory.

**The ice dragon's screams cut off long before his corpse slamming into the rocks below. **

**The SandWing turned her black eyes to her soldiers. "Perfect, "she said. "That should be the last we hear about that stupid prophecy." She held out her talons so the rain could wash away the glistening dragon blood. "Let's of find something else to kill."**

"How, how can you say that?" You just killed an innocent dragon! You-you monster." Sunny screamed at the scroll. Clay gently touched Sunny's talons and told her, "We can't change the past." Sunny sighed in defeat and told them, "Let's not choose her." Nobody objected.

**The three dragons spread their wings and lifted off into the dark clouds.**

**Some time later, far below, a large dragon the color of rust crawled over the rocks to the broken body of the ice dragon. She nudged his tail aside and lifted a shard of eggshell from underneath it, then slipped back into the labyrinth of caves under the cliffs. **

**Stone walls brushed her wings. She breathed out a plume of fire to light her way along the dark passage, deep into the mountain. **

**"I stand with the Talons of Peace," hissed a voice in the shadows. "Kestral? Is that you?"**

The dragonets gasped, it was Kestral.

**"We await the wings of fire," answered the red dragon. A blue-green SeaWing emerged from a side cave and she tossed the eggshell at his feet. "Not that it'll do us much good now," she snarled. "Hvitur is dead." **

**The SeaWing stared at the eggshell. "But - the SkyWing-"**

**"Broken," she said, "Gone. It's over, Webs."**

More gasps, Webs has entered the story. Sunny again felt said at the reminder, two innocents died for the prophecy, who knows how many more.

**"It can't be," he said. "Tomorrow us the brightest night. The three moons will be all full for the first time in a century. The dragonets of the prophecy **_**have**_ **to hatch tommorow." **

"Oh, so that is the brightest night." Starflight said.

**"Well, one of them is already dead," Kestral said. Rage flickered in her eyes. "I knew I should have stolen the SkyWing myself. I know the Sky Kingdom. They wouldn't have coughs me a second time."**

"A second time? What was the first?" Clay questioned. "Maybe all the Talons left their homes for not the prophecy, but because they did something." Added Tsunami. Everyone paused to digest the information before they nodded. It was possible.

**Webs grimaced, scratching one claw over the Gil's along his neck. "Asha is dead, too."**

**"Asha?" A spurt of flame shot from Kestral's nose. "How?"**

**"Caught in a battle between Blaze's and Blister's forces on the way here. She still made it with the red MudWing egg, but she died of her wounds soon after."**

"Does anyone know the name Asha?" Starflight asked. Everyone shook their heads, no the name wasn't familiar.

**"So it's just you, me, and Dune to raise the little worms," Kestral growled. "For a prophecy that can never be fulfilled. Let's break the cursed eggs now and be done with it. We'll be long gone before the Talons of Peace return for the dragonets."**

"Krestal wanted to kill us?!" Said a offended Sunny. Glory snorted, she wasn't surprised.

**"No!" Webs hissed. "Keeping the dragonets alive for the next eight years is more important than anything. If you don't want to be part if that-"**

**"All right, enough,' Kestral snapped. "I'm the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace. You need me. It doesn't matter how I feel about nasty little dragonets."**

"Nasty? Little?" Sunny said, slumping more after every words. "Why are you so mean? Don't you care about us?" Clay decided to tell Sunny gently, "She does, it is just that Krestal is upset." Sunny sighed, but nodded.

**She eyed the eggshell on the floor, rubbing her scarred palms together. "All though I thought at least one of them would be a SkyWing." **

**"I'll find us a fifth dragonet." Webs pushed past her, scales scraping against rock.**

Everyone glanced at Glory, this was when they chose to take her. Glory had a calm face, but many colors were changing on her scales.

**"There's no way into the Sky Kingdom, brainless," she said. "They'll be guarding the hatchery closely now."**

**"Then I'll get an egg somewhere else," he said grimly. "The RainWings don't even count their eggs- I'll take one from the rain forest without anyone noticing."**

Glory's scales turned green. " They don't even count?" She said, horrified. Everyone gave her pity looks.

**"Of all horrible ideas," Kestral said with a shudder. **

"That isn't a horrible idea!' Screamed Sunny, "Glory is the best dragon for the prophecy!" Glory turned pink with praise.

**"RainWings are wretched creatures, Nothing like SkyWings." **

**"We have to do something," Webs said. He hissed as his tail sent the eggshell skittering across the floor. "In eight years, the Talons of Peace will come looking for five dragonets. The prophecy says five, we're going to make it come true . . . whatever it takes." **

"That is all." Starflight finished with a shudder at the last line. "Who wants to read?"

"I will." Said Tsunami.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Kate: Glory, do the diclaimer. **

**Glory: No. **

**Kate: Do it or I will hurt you friends. **

**Glory: You wouldn't.**

**Kate: Yes I would, I am the writer. **

**Glory: . . . mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own anything, that includes me.**

**Kate:*pouts*No need to rub it in. Please review and vote if you want them to read with their guardians!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out.**


End file.
